Broken Dreams
by applehead321
Summary: When Scarlett Skye Brown's parents die in a car crash, she and her little sister Arianna are sent to live with their Uncle James in La Push Washington. Add a two werewolves to the mix, and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of my new story. The next chapter will come once I have 2 reviews, only 2! Please...?**

**Ages:**

**21-Sam, Emily**

**19-Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Jared, Kim, **

**18-Scarlett, Claire**

**16-Brady, Collin, Seth, Arianna**

**Couples so far:**

**Jared&Kim**

**Jacob&Leah**

**Quil&Claire**

**Sam&Emily**

Scarlett POV

"Scarlett! Arianna!" a gruff voice hollered. "Over here!" I turned in the direction of the voice, and saw my uncle running towards us, his large form almost buzzing with excitement. Don't get me wrong, Uncle James could be very intimidating, with shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, russet skin, and a large build. But, at heart he was a softy, not that many people knew this, only close family and friends. He swooped down, capturing my 16-year-old sister in a bear hug, lifting her far off the ground.

"Last time I saw you, you were only 3. You sure have grown!" He laughed, ruffling my sister's hair.

"Your 19 birthday's coming up, right Scarlett?" he addressed me now. "What do you want?" I smiled at him, and replied,

"Ya know, a giant wolf in a princess dress," Sarcasm dripping from my words. My uncle turned around and beckoned two large men from the crowd. I looked up at the larger one, only to see him staring at me with an unreadable expression. My uncle groaned, and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Be careful what you wish for," I suddenly felt very self-conscious, and waved shyly at the large man.

"Your short," He stated randomly. My temper began to seep out of its cage, leaking into my stomach. I folded my arms defensively across my chest and snapped,

"Yeah, well your just abnormally tall," I turned away from him, and looked at my sister, finding her in a similar predicament with the smaller of the two.

"I'm Paul," The large man behind me said, his husky voice music in my ears. "And you are?" I turned back to face him, copying his smirk and stance.

"I'm Scarlett. And, who may I ask is this?" I gestured towards the smaller man again.

"That's Seth," he grouched, some unknown emotion flitting across his face.

"I'm Arianna," my sister piped up from behind me. "Don't mind my sister, she's just naturally a bitch," I shot her my famous death glare, smirking when she flinched.

"Well, uh, let's get going, kay?" My uncle said quietly, fiddling awkwardly with his hands. The men grabbed our stuff, and we followed my uncle out to his black Dodge Ram, my sister and I hopping in the back with Seth, I believe his name was, who very rudely elbowed me over so he could have the larger seat. Paul let out a noise that sounded strangely like a growl, and Seth shot him an apologetic look.

Wtf? Did he seriously growl? What type of problems do these people have?

"We don't have many problem's thank you very much," Paul smirked. I blushed and looked down,

"I said that out loud?" I mumbled, my Converse covered feet suddenly becoming very interesting. Soon enough, we pulled up to my uncle's house, and I jumped out of the car as soon as possible, dragging my navy blue suitcase with me. I ran into the house and up the stairs, into the room that was, and had always been, reserved for me. I dropped my suitcase and began to un-pack. I pulled out at least 15 pairs of skinny jeans, and put them in a drawer, then grabbing my t-shirts and repeating the process. I hung my nicer clothes in the closet, and put my makeup and bath stuff in my personal bathroom.

That's right suckers, I got my own bathroom

When I was done, I changed into a long t-shirt and sweatpants, put my long raven hair in a ponytail and dragged myself downstairs, my gray-blue eyes scanning the room. I found Seth and Paul on the couch, next to another stunning girl I didn't know yet. I strode over to her, and boldly announced,

"I'm Scarlett," She half-smiled and looked up.

"I'm Leah, your new step-cousin, or something like that. That jackass over there is Seth, my brother," I gave her a confused look and she sighed before launching into an explanation.

"My dad, Harry, died a few years back, and finally my mom remarried, the groom being your uncle James," I nodded in understanding and looked at Paul and Seth, who were watching the exchange with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leah Clearwater?" Seth finally managed to get ask.

"Yeah, where's the usually bitter harpy," Paul added unhelpfully. Leah glared at them and rolled her eyes.

"I figured maybe, since Scarlett here has the guts to talk to me, maybe I could be nice. And if you want bitch Leah, she's tied up under my bed," I stared at Paul for a moment to long, and he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"What are you looking at," I matched his expression perfectly and replied without missing a beat,

"Nothing pretty," Leah laughed and Paul glared at her.

"See, we'll get along just fine," She chuckled, motioning for me to sit next to her. I plopped down on the couch and she handed me a controller.

"What are we playing?" Seth asked, snatching a controller and tossing one to Paul.

"Halo 3," Leah said. "Scarlett and me vs. you and Paul," I smirked, turning on my controller and turning to the screen.

_Ha, Halo_ _is the one video game that I'm awesome at. Suck my ass bitches_

Two ours later, Leah and I were basking in the glow of victory, while Seth and Paul whined about a rematch. Soon after, Paul left, and I retreated to my room for some sleep.

Mystery POV

"We almost have them all ready,"

"Good, good," Footsteps sounded against the cold marble floor. "Bring me Elisa," Soon a stunning red-eyed beauty was escorted into the room and sat before me.

"It's almost time, soon enough we will have the power to break them apart. Are you ready to do your part Elisa?"

"Yes, Master," the silken voice sounded. "I'm ready whenever you are,"

**Just to clear things up, no Seth did not imprint on Arianna, he simply thinks she's cute. Again, the next chapter will be up once I get 2 reviews. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knocking at my door awoke me from my sleep, and in answer, I rolled over and groaned.

"Scarlett? Are you awake?" Leah asked.

"Now I am, you loud idiot," I managed.

"We're all going down to First Beach to meet the rest of the pa-guys,"

Pa-guys? These people are weird

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, let me get a swim-suit and clothes," I rolled myself over and stood up, before flopping back down on my blue and white comforter.

"Come on! I can hear you ya know," I groaned again at Leah, and dragged myself to the closet, ruffling through it until I found a dark red bikini, not the skimpiest, but pretty skimpy. I put it on, and pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the words "Fuck Yeah" on the front and a blue hoodie over it, pulled a brush through my hair before walking towards my exit. I opened my door, looking around for Leah. I walked downstairs, and found my kitchen filled with large, shirtless guys.

Run back upstairs, you can find your old baseball batI cautiously walked down the stairs and spotted Arianna sleeping on the couch, and Leah at the table eating. I ran back into my room. Grabbed some makeup and blue hair dye, and ran back down to my sister.

_This is gonna be sooooo worth it (insert evil cackle here)_

I quickly applied the hair dye, and knelt down to apply purple lipstick and mascara. I put a little bit of eye-shadow on her, and turned away to run upstairs, but instead found a bunch of large men standing right behind me. Shirtless, large men I realize. I let out a girlish shriek, which wakes my sister, who screams to. I saw Leah standing in a corner, laughing her ass of, and Paul and Seth in another corner, laughing their asses off. I pout at them, and run upstairs, before my sister can realize what I did. I hear a scream from downstairs, accompanied by tons and tons of laughing, and brush my hands together, cackling evilly.

"C'mon Scarlett, we're going to the beach!" Leah hollered. I skipped out of my room and down the stairs, in a better mood now that something evil had been done.

_Now all we need is coffee_

I spotted a cup in Paul's hand, and breathed in.

_Yep, definitely coffee_

As I skipped by, I snatched the cup and downed it in one gulp, setting it back in Paul's hand, and called to Leah,

"I'm ready! Come on!"

"Alright, alright," She walked downstairs and followed the horde of boys outside.

"Are we gonna walk?" I asked her.

"Some of us are…" she replied, jumping up and swinging her long tan legs over one of the men's shoulders.

"Oh, this is Jacob, my boyfriend," she said, nodding to the man below her. He grinned at me, and resumed walking.

"This is my brother, Seth," She pointed to the goofy one next to her. "And that's Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Paul, Sam, Jared," She pointed to them.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking at a group of girls.

"Oh, those are the other im-girlfriends," Leah replied. "Emily, Claire, and Kim,"

_What is it with these people? Pa-guys and im-girlfriends? Wtf?!_

Suddenly a beach came into view, and I gasped at the size of the cliffs on the side.

"How'd we get here so fast?" I wondered aloud.

"We didn't Sherlock, you were just wrapped up in talking to me and ogling Paul," I blushed and turned my head to glare at Leah.

"He wishes," I scoffed.

"Wishes can come true," Leah replied in a bratty singsong voice. I glared at her before huffing and turning away to go to the water and join the group of girls who were all stripping down to their bikinis. Leah and I walked over and joined them, stripping and leaving our clothes in a pile. I was uncomfortable aware of Paul staring at me, and I'm sure all of the other girls were aware of the other boys watching them to. We all walked over to the water and waded in, the sun making up for the freezing water. Suddenly unusually warm hands grabbed me and shoved me under. I thrashed around and broke the surface, furiously looking for the culprit. As soon as my eyes locked on Leah, who was hiding behind Jacob and laughing, I knew exactly who it was. I walked/hopped through the water towards her, and stopped at Jake's massive chest, which was blocking my way to Leah.

"Jacob, would you kindly move, I have to do your girlfriend a favor," I asked politely, staring up at him.

"One, call me Jake, and two, sure why not," He grinned at Leah and swam away. I threw myself on Leah, and shoved her underwater, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She exploded up from the bottom and glared at me.

"That wasn't nice, Scarlett," Leah tsked. "I'll have to repay you…" She looked around, and when she found her next target she narrowed her eyes.

"Paul! Come here," Paul wandered towards us, his eyes never leaving me. She walked the remaining distance to him, and I watched his expression change from confused, to angry, to annoyed, to finally mischievous and happy.

"Leah, what did you do bitch?" I glared at her, slightly alarmed. Suddenly, comfortingly warm arms lifted me up and over someone's shoulder. I looked down, to confirm my fears. Paul had thrown me over his shoulder and was running up a hill.

"Paul! I don't know you, but I will kill you if you do this," I screamed. He ignored me and continued his way up the cliff. I looked around for someone to help me, and the only person I saw actually paying attention, was Embry.

"EMBRY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes and began to jog towards us. Paul was faster, and got to the edge of the cliff before Embry could reach us.

"Paul, don't you dare," I hissed. He chuckled and jumped over, with me in tow. I screamed, and we hit the water after a second, soaking me again. Everyone had gathered around, and were staring at me. Embry ran back down, looking apologetic.

"I hate all of you," I declared. "Except Embry," I smiled.

**I hate Edward and Bella, so I won't write about them much. Jacob deserves better :) Also give me advice! Should Scarlett be one of the wolves or no? Review and tell me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular italics are Embry's thoughts, and bold italics are Jared's**

Embry POV

_SHIT! Paul's gonna kill me!_

**_What Embry?_**

_Dude, I imprinted on Scarlett_

**_ But… She's Paul's imprint_**

_ I know. Wtf is wrong with me_

**_We need Sam_**

We both phased out near Emily and Sam's house, and grabbed clothes that we had stashed in the bushes. Jared and I walked into the house, grabbed muffins and sat down, until Sam came downstairs.

"Hey Sam," I waved awkwardly. "I have a problem,"

"What is this problem?" He asked.

"Well, ya see, I imprinted on Scarlett…"

"YOU WHAT!?" Sam bellowed, a bemused look planted firmly on his face.

"Yeah, and so did Paul…"

"What?!" He looked utterly confused.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I can't help, you and Paul will have to figure this out, while I talk to the elders," I turned to Jared and groaned, lifting myself off the couch and walking to the door. And that was how, 2 hours later the Cullen's living room, on a table, while a leech stitched my chest closed. I held my hand over my nose, trying to stop the oncoming sickly sweet smell. Finally, I was able to get up and walk outside, slowly making my way back to my house, and crashing on the couch to get some much needed sleep.

"EMBRY!" Leah's voice screeched.

"What? I hollered back.

"Everyone 'cept Arianna's going swimming, you coming?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Kay, see ya!" I hauled myself off the couch and changed into a pair of shorts, then jogged down to First Beach. The first thing I saw was a group of people jogging down to the beach, most walking, Leah riding on Jake's shoulders. Jake winked at me and kept walking. I slipped into the group unnoticed, and soon we made it to First Beach. I walked towards the water, but Paul noticed and growled. I held my hands up in peace, and went to sit on a log. For awhile, the guys played with their imprints, and I just watched the scene.

" EMBRY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" My head shot up and I turned to look at her. Paul was carrying her up the cliff and she was screaming and hitting him. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but started jogging towards them. Paul was to fast though, and jumped over before I could get her. I ran back down, getting to the bottom just as Scarlett announced,

"I hate all of you," She smiled at me, "Except Embry," My heart swelled at her words and I grinned.

Paul POV

Who does he think he is? He didn't imprint on her, I did!

"I hate all of you," she announced. "Except Embry," I growled under my breath quietly. Embry glared at me and shifted closer to Scarlett. The sun ducked slowly behind the clouds and all of the girls, save Leah, shivered. The boys promptly announced it was time to leave, and we all turned to head home.

"Piggyback," Scarlett demanded, holding her arms out to me. Wait what? Not to me but to Embry. Embry smiled and effortlessly swung her over his shoulder, before walking towards the others. I started shaking like a leaf on a windy day, and headed towards the woods.

"Where's Paul going?" Scarlett wondered.

"Oh he knows a shortcut to his house," Embry said, giving me a worried glance. Once I was hidden by the trees, I phased into my wolf, ignoring my clothes, and ran to Sam and Emily's place. I put on a pair of cut-offs I had stashed in the bushes, and burst through the door. Sam and Jared sat in front of me, conversing about patrols.

"Sam… Why does Embry think he imprinted on my imprint?" I snarled.

"He did," Jared said quietly.

"HE WHAT!" I began to shake violently.

"Paul, calm down," Sam ordered. I immediately stopped shaking and glared at him.

"He imprinted on her, Paul. I saw it in his head," Jared said, louder this time.

"It's impossible," I declared confidently.

"I spoke to the elders. It's possible, it just means you two are both right for her, and she'll have to pick one," Sam said calmly. I growled and ran to the woods, tying my cutoffs to my leg and phasing as I hit the tree line. As soon as I arrived at Scarlett's house I phased out and put one my cutoffs. I walked out of the trees, and saw Arianna still in the yard, trying to get the dye out of her hair.

"What do you want?" She asked snidely.

"Where's Scarlett?" I snarled. She rolled her eyes, and in an attempt to mimic me said,

"Oh Scarlett dear, where are you? Oh, there you are honey! All I really want is to get in your pants!" That did it, I shook like a leaf, and phased.

Arianna's POV

Paul walked towards me, an annoying look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, snidely.

"Where's Scarlett?" He snarled.

"Oh Scarlett dear, where are you? Oh, there you are honey! All I really want is to get in your pants!" I mimicked him in an annoying tone. He looked furious, and suddenly a thought flitted across my mind.

_I'm near the woods, if he tried to kill me, no one would know. _

He was shaking like a leaf, and suddenly the tall man I knew as Paul, burst into a ball of fur, and leaped at me.

**Who should Scarlett pick? Review and tell me. I'm leaning towards Embry, but let me know!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm leaning towards Scarlett/Embry, because I've had some recommendations from friends, but if you have any objections tell me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Review and enjoy!**

Scarlett POV

I sat on my bed with a terrible headache, Embry sitting beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly. Without warning what so ever, a loud scream came from the forest. Recognizing the screech as my sister's, I bolted downstairs and out the door, searching for her. I didn't need to look long, for soon another bloodcurdling scream split through my ears. I ran towards the scream, and found a silver wolf standing over her mangled body, it's lip curled up in a snarl. Embry ran into the clearing just as I let out a low growling sound, surprising everyone as I took up a protective stance, standing in-between the wolf and my sister.

"Scarlett," She rasped. I looked at her; somewhat surprised she could still talk. "Run," That was the last thing I heard before her chest stopped rising, and a snarl ripped from my body, as I began to shake violently. I threw myself at the silver wolf, my eyes locked on his throat, and morphed into a giant wolf.

Embry POV

I stood astounded, as Scarlett phased into a black wolf, with silver and white splotches, and lunged at Paul. Paul was obviously surprised, and she smashed him onto the ground, tearing viciously at his throat. I phased as soon as I got over my shock, finding Paul speechless, and Scarlett's thoughts clouded by rage, confusion, and fear.

_Embry-Wait, Scarlett you don't want to do this_

_Scarlett-Why the hell not?_

_Embry-It's Paul_

She looked at me for a minute then back at Paul's wolf.

_Scarlett-I don't give a shit_

She ripped and tore at his throat, leaving Paul long gone before I could reach them. When I finally did, I pulled her off and howled, signaling for the pack to come quickly.

_Leah and Jake-What the hell's going on?_

I replayed the whole thing in my head, and Leah snarled.

_Jake-Paul, you stupid asshole _

_Leah-God damnit, Paul you idiot_

_Sam-What the fuck!_

_Seth-Umm_

_Jared-I don't know what just happened_

_Quil- Is Claire okay!? Oh never mind_

_Brady-Uhh_

_Collin-Who's hurt?_

I sighed and replayed the whole scene, and what I had seen from Paul's mind before he was killed by his imprint, who was standing over her sister, snarling at the wolves around her.

_Sam-Scarlett, it's just us calm down_

_Scarlett-Yeah, well I don't give a fuck who you are, I'll kill you if you come any closer._

Sam stepped forward and Scarlett lunged at him, ripping his ear. Sam yelped and stepped back.

Sam- **Calm Down**

We all shuddered at the power of the alpha voice, except for Scarlett and Jake.

_Sam- Why isn't it working?_

_Jake- Here let me try_

Jake stepped forward, past Sam, and Scarlett lunged at him, snapping her jaws down on his ear. He yelped and Leah snarled, stepping forward. Scarlett lunged and scratched Leah's flank, and Leah stepped back again.

_Leah-Scarlett calm down, it's me, Leah_

_Scarlett-Leah?_

_Seth-And me, Seth_

_Leah-Seth shut up, guys phase out except Embry and Jake. _

Everyone obeyed, and went into the woods to phase out.

_Jake- Embry, show me what happened_

I replayed everything in my head for them again, and everyone whined at the loss of a pack brother, save Scarlett who only uttered a rage-filled growl.

_Jake-Scarlett, move so I can see your sister _

_Scarlett-Hell no, you bastard_

She snarled at Jake, and he backed off.

_Embry-Scarlett, you really have to move_

The only response was a savage snarl accompanied by snapping jaws only inches from my face.

_Leah-Guys, phase out_

_Jake-But Leah_

_Leah-I need her to phase back_

_Embry-Alright_

I phased out, and headed back to Sam's house, wondering what the fuck would happen next.

Leah's POV

_Leah-Alright, focus on positive things, happy things, otherwise you won't be able to go back to human form_

I saw her face scrunch, as she tried to think of positive things

_Scarlett-Why does it hurt so much?_

_Leah-You're doing good, just keep trying_

Around a half-hour later, she was back in human form, and clothed. The instant she phased back, she fell over her Paul and Arianna's bodies, lying mutilated on the ground.

Scarlett POV

_I can't believe she's dead_

_I've known her so long, and she's gone_

I sat on the ground for a good ten minutes, wailing and crying because my sister was really gone, and maybe the shock that I had just transformed into a wolf, along with everyone I knew, save my uncle.

_Shit my uncle!_

_He doesn't know does he?_

_How do I explain my torn clothes, and dead sister?_

"C'mon Scarlett, we have to go tell your uncle," Leah informed me, sorrow dripping from her words.

"My uncle knows?" I sobbed, disbelieving.

"Yeah, he does," She sighed. "Now come on, here are clothes, get dressed and come back to the house. I pulled the summer dress over my head, and slunk back to the house.

**Plot twist huh! Tell me what you think, maybe Paul wasn't dead... Who knows... Review and tell me what you think I should do next!**


	6. Chapter 5

Scarlett POV

"Scarlett," my uncle said in a dangerous voice. "Get inside," I gulped and stepped through the door quickly.

"What happened?" he questioned quietly. I sighed and told the whole story, with everyone pitching in at parts. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed when I was done.

"Oh, and why the hell am I a giant wolf?" I asked angrily.

"I guess I have a story to tell as well," he sighed. "The only reason I got to keep you after the death of your parents, is because I'm your real dad," My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out of my head. I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced me and went on.

"Your mother divorced me when she was pregnant with you, and got remarried right after you were born. She told you I was your uncle, for reason's I don't know. When she and her husband died, the childcare people traced your family back to me, and figured out that I was your real father. I'm Sam's brother, and your mother and I were both wolves once upon a time. So you're a full-blooded wolf with Alpha blood, if that answers your question. Your sister, was only truly your half-sister, because she was born after she remarried, hence the blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes, verses your black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Your sister was a half vampire, half wolf hybrid, but her vampire part was dominant. When your mother remarried, she had quit being a wolf, and lost her enhanced senses, which allowed the vampire to sneak past any of her defenses, and turn her into a vampire as well. Thus, they gave birth to Arianna, and even though the wolves couldn't smell her, she was partially vampire. This caused Paul to be likely to phase, and adding on his anger, he phased and killed her. Then, rage took you over and you phased, killing Paul. Sam and Jake's alpha commands didn't work because you also have Alpha blood, so you aren't affected," He explained sadly. Everyone's jaws dropped and eyes bugged out, an awkward silence taking over the room.

"And I believe Embry needs to tell you something to," Sam declared, with a meaningful glance towards Embry. Embry took my hand and dragged me outside.

"You see, there's this thing called imprinting," he said, avoiding my eyes. "And what imprinting does is it shows you your soul mate. The instant you look into their eyes, you fall in love. They will be anything you want, a friend, a protector, a lover, a brother," I looked at him, and he avoided my eyes again. " Leah and Jake imprinted on each other, as well as Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily, your uncle-er- dad and your mom. Paul and I imprinted to, but our case was different in a strange way," He paused. Jealousy shot through me, leaving me confused.

_Why would I be jealous? I barely know them. _

"We both imprinted on you," My jaw dropped and I looked at him; he ducked his head to avoid my eyes. "That's why I told you you didn't want to kill him, your supposed to die if your imprint dies, but I guess since you have two, or had two, that doesn't apply to you,"

"Why do you keep avoiding my eyes?" I asked, really confused.

"If you look at me you'll love me and no one else. You'll be bound to me," he whispered. "I want you to have a choice,"

"Embry, I **want **to be bound to you," I said boldly. "Plus, I'd never have luck anywhere else," I giggled. I grabbed his head and jerked it so he looked at me. The instant I saw his eyes my world shifted, gravity shifted.

"Wow," I breathed. He glared at me for a moment but sighed,

"Not my fault if you regret it," he warned.

"I won't Embry, I won't," I assured him.

"You really want this, don't you," he sighed.

"Yeah, I do," I replied quietly.

"I don't want you to be forced," he said, defeated.

"I really do Embry," I reassured. Then, I did the only thing I could to reassure him, I grabbed his face and smashed his soft lips onto mine.

**Review please! Reviews=Motivation! What did you think! Also should Seth imprint? Help me please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a lemon just warning ya. Due to friends demands :)**

I lay in my bed, thinking about Embry, the day after I kissed Embry. I jumped and fell off my bed with a loud bang, when I heard knocking on my door.

"Scarlett? You okay?" I heard Embry concerned voice.

"I'm fine, just fine!" I yelled. "Ouch, damnit," I hissed softly when I rolled over something hard.

"Open the door or I'll break it down," he threatened.

"I'm fine Embry, just sick," I added a few convincing coughs to sound believable.

Truth is, I just don't want to face him. I guess I'm scared

"Werewolves don't get sick," Embry sounded confused and amused. "Now come unlock this door, James wouldn't be happy if you didn't have a door,"

_Damn, he got me_

I sighed and walked to the door, coughing at least another 50 times before I reached the door. He smirked when I opened the door, and I coughed on him.

"Oops," Cough cough. "I," Cough. "Must have a special disease," Cough. He rolled his eyes, and pushed past me to sit on my bed. I walked to my bed and sat next to him on my bed, unknowingly leaning towards him.

"Who do you think you are, just lounging on my bed?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm," Cough. "diseased," Cough cough, he mimicked me.

"I **_am_** sick," I rolled my eyes at him and coughed on him for good measure. He turned a penetrating gaze on my face, eyebrows raised and smirk firmly intact.

"I'm gonna go for a run, you wanna come?" he asked. I nodded and followed him downstairs and out the front door. I ran into the woods and out of his eyesight, to strip. Once I was done, I burst into my wolf and walked back.

_Embry-Ha so that's what's wrong_

_Scarlett-Wha? Oh, you manipulative brat!_

He just rolled his wolfy eyes at me and lay on the mossy ground. I sighed and lay next to him. He howled loudly, and I tried to howl as well, but my usually smooth howl sounded like a dog coughing. Embry burst into laughter, shaking the ground.

_Embry- That's, hahaha, your howl? Hahahahahahah_

If I were a human I would blush, but all I could do was hide my head and growl at him. My head snapped up when laughter boomed from the house, and I snarled at Embry, turning back into the woods to change. The instant I walked into the house, at least 5 booming laughs hit my ears. I snarled at them and jogged up to my room. I caught Leah glaring at the boys, and telling Jake to shut them up. Even that did nothing, and their laughter only magnified when Embry ran in.

"Soo Embry, your girlfriend's sick huh?" Quil laughed. Embry must have ignored him, because I heard no sharp retort, but footsteps on the stairs was the only thing I heard. I slammed my door and locked it. I was furious with all of them, for laughing at me.

_Why does my howl sound awful?_

And Embry! He didn't even bother to defend me! I suddenly heard his voice.

"Scarlett I'm so sorry, I-" I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone right now," I said me voice trembling. I whipped my head around as I heard my door fly off its hinges and slam against my floor.

"Tell James to send me the bill," He said with a firm voice as he walked over to me and without warning he pressed his lips to mine. I felt my anger towards his melt away. I didn't pull away after another ten seconds, and then I reluctantly did it.

"I'm sorry," He whispered again. I nodded.

"Its ok, I can't be mad at you…" I said before leaping on top of him once again. He effortlessly fell back on the bed as I kissed him. He grabbed me, swung me under him and started kissing my chest and took my top off. We kept our make out session going. I let my hands run up his abs and ripped off his shirt and ran my hands over his chiseled abs.

"Scarlett?" I heard Leah's voice and pulled apart. I could _hear _the smirk in her voice. My face turned a color resembling a tomato.

"L-Leah?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yup," she replied smugly, popping the "p" Embry grinned at her, and flicked a sheet over me, before walking over to Leah, and shoving her out the doorway.

"Embry, you brat!" she yelped. He smiled cheekily at her, and returned to me. I shoved him back and hissed,

"Embry! We don't have a door you idiot!" he just chuckled, winked at me, and carried me bridal style out the window.

"Embry! Where are we going?" I yelped when he hit the ground and ran to the woods.

"We," he said with a dramatic pause. "Are going to my house," I sighed at him and relaxed into his warm arms. After a ten-minute run through the woods, we arrived at a pleasant looking log cabin.

"Embry?! Is it your house?" I asked disbelieving.

"No, it's my sister's," he said sarcastically.

"You don't have a sister, you told me," I said, confused.

"Exactly," he winked?"` I purred, and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's go," He said as he ran to the house.

"Embry," I whined. "Put me down!" He laughed and threw me on the bed, slammed the door, and crawled on top of me.

"Scarlett?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I managed to moan out, as he nibbled at my neck.

"Good," he replied, grabbing my bra in his mouth and snapping it. My boobs swung free of the restraint, and he took one into his mouth, suckling and nibbling on it softly. I squealed in pleasure. He already didn't have a shirt one (from when I had ripped it off earlier), and began to massage his biceps. I started to peel my pants off when he stopped.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Embry asked worry in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! I love you Embry and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone other than you!" I quickly replied sincerely. I ripped off my pants now and I felt a tingling in a certain spot. He lifted me up by grabbing my ass, and I tangled my legs around his waist, grinding against him. He had slipped his pants swiftly off with grace, now we were each in nothing but underwear. I saw a lump under his boxers. I smiled and ripped my thin underwear off, and then I lowered my head to his crotch and grabbed his boxers between my teeth and ripped them off. With my legs warped around his waist I felt his dick press against my clit and he reached down to my venerable place… He gently rubbed in clit almost in a teasing way and with his index finger inserted it into my cavern. I squirmed in pleasure and started to reach for his dick, rubbing it. He didn't stop rubbing my clit as he submerged his seven-inch dick inside of me, I moaned. He went in about four-inches when he stared to move back and forth slowly.

"Faster!" I cried. He looked into my eyes and obeyed and went faster ever so slightly. I wanted more. He went all the way and thrust faster and faster. I screamed in pleasure and a small bit of blood came out of me. I was still a virgin- until now.

"Are you ok?!" He cried, worried as he saw the blood. I nodded, but he looked disbelieving.

"I was a virgin until now…" I managed to say under him. He now understood and continued. I was sure my pack members could hear our moans (especially mine). We went on with his thrusts and our kisses for another hour. After that we lay in bed for a long time just silent as we cuddled.

"What if we ran away, to have some time to ourselves?" I asked breaking the silence. He looked at me.

"We can't, the pack is pretty much bound to us." He said almost like it was obvious.

"What if we did for just one night?" I murmured feeling that leaving the pack would be like suicide.

"That would work…" He chortled.

"Perfect! Lets do it tonight!" I said loudly. He smiled with his perfect teeth.

Later tonight:

"Embry!" I shook him. "EMBRY!"

"Wha…." He grumbled.

"Let's go,"

**Review! Please!**


End file.
